Traditionally fermented dairy products are prepared from dairy milk containing selected amounts of milk fat which is preserved in the respective product. It is well known that consumption of milk fat may increase blood cholesterol levels with concomitant increased risk of coronary heart disease. From a health perspective it is therefore desirable to keep the milk fat content of dairy products as low as possible. There are also people who should abstain from consuming dairy milk and certain dairy milk products due to lactose intolerance or allergy to milk protein. In Europe about one million people are allergic to milk protein. Also the number of consumers who prefer a vegetarian or vegan diet is increasing. Furthermore various groups of people exclude milk and milk products from a meal due to religious reasons, as is the case of kosher food. On the other hand, cow milk and products made therefrom, from the standpoint of taste, consistency, nutritional value, etc., are desirable for many of these people which for one reason or the other have to avoid their use. Thus, as an alternative to cow milk and products made therefrom soy milk and products, such as soy yogurt, based thereon have been developed and introduced on the market. Their use has however been hampered by many people suffering from milk allergy also developing allergy to soy protein.
Oats are acknowledged for their healthy properties. Oat protein is a good quality protein. Oats are rich in antioxidants and beta-glucan, a water-soluble dietary fibre, which exhibits cholesterol lowering properties. An oat-based milk alternative with a mild taste and flavour is known in the art. It may replace dairy milk in a range of applications. This oat-based milk substitute resembles dairy milk with respect to appearance and mouthfeel. It has a dry substance and sugar content similar to dairy milk but contains maltose and/or glucose instead of lactose. The oat-based milk alternative contains various sugars that are products of enzyme hydrolysis. By introducing this milk alternative in various foods the consumer's intake of dietary fibre is increased with concomitant health benefits, whereas the intake of milk fat is eliminated.